


Together

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [37]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: 30 Days Fanfic Challenge, Engaged sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Revan is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Revan proposes to Bastila.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Revan, also known as Gann Thracin, won’t deny that he’s scared. More than scared, actually. This isn’t like going up against his former apprentice on the Star Forge, but by the stars, he is scared. It’s all so fragile, and what if he messes it all up…

  
They’ve all tried to reassure him. (Well, Bastila doesn’t know yet, so she can’t really reassure him, but the others do a good job of trying) Saying that Bastila will love it. Still, Revan can’t help but wonder if the diamond ring he picked out will be suitable for her, if she’ll like it, and he feels a lot like other instances where he’s tried to impress her.

  
It’s at dinner (which Revan is actually relieved that they can have actual food; some of the stuff on the Hawk gets old after a while) that Revan proposes. “I love you,” he says. “Bastila, I love you with all I am. Probably since Taris. You’re strong, you’re brave, and even after everything you’ve gone through, so bright. And I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. Bastila Shan…will you marry me?”

  
Bastila is silent for a while. Then, “Of course I will.”

  
Revan slips the ring on her finger and hugs her, and T3, in the apartment they share, is currently bustling about beeping excitedly, much to the pair’s amusement. Eventually, they draw away, and Revan realizes the full weight of it. They’re not just lovers, but husband and wife. And that…that is amazing.  
And he wants her, terribly. She is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy right now, and he wouldn’t have any other.

  
“Bastila…may I…?”

  
She smiles at him. “That’s what I was thinking.”

  
They undress, and Revan has to admit he’s come a long way. The first time they made love, he was so self-conscious about being short and small, but Bastila had no such worries. She’d called him beautiful, and Revan believed it. She is the beautiful one, though. In every way.

  
“Let’s leave the ring on,” Revan says, and Bastila looks up at him, smiling.

  
“Why, Revan, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were enjoying this too much.” It’s not a rebuke, though, not as much as one of her wry jokes. One of those reasons he loves her so.

  
The sex they share isn’t so much sex as much as Revan worshipping her. Worshipping her body, worshipping her very essence. He finds that every day he just loves her more, and this is no exception. Even as he worships and kisses her breasts, he finds that he loves it, absolutely loves it when she gasps and moans. He remembers their first time when Bastila had to be told that no, he didn’t mind the sounds, that he loved them, that he loved just making her feel good. He tastes the salt of her skin, and he wants to go deeper.

  
He does penetrate her (with protection), and she feels warm, all-encompassing around him, welcoming him inside. He’s careful, pleasuring her, touching her as he’s learned how to pleasure her multiple times over, and he murmurs that he loves her again and again, with all his heart.

  
Bastila shudders in his arms as she comes, and after a while, Revan comes as well. He withdraws from her, and draws her in close for an embrace. She’s soft and warm and relaxed, and he loves her more.

  
“I love you,” he says again.

  
Bastila smiles. “You don’t have to tell me. I know.” She kisses him, lightly. “I love you too.”


End file.
